jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eastern Islands Company
History The Eastern Islands Company is based in the Cities of Wildecoast, Beerdwarfxium and Kendercast. They were formed in the year 9920 CE by three Merchants, One from each of the Afore Mentioned Cities. The Beerdwarf Islands of Halefort and Grimcross were effectively ceded to the Company in 10023 CE by the Beerdwarf Government when the companies success came to their Attention. The First Voyage Undertaken on Behalf of the Company was in 9923 CE and the objective of the mission was to secure vital trading contracts with various mercantile enterprises on the Islands in that region. The Contracts were obtained and the company became the sole supplier to Several islands. They were not above underhand tactics and several competing companies were attacked, their cargo's stolen and their traders murdered. Governments in the region largely ignored this behaviour. Present Day At the Present Time the Company effectively dominates Trade on the Eastern Coast of the Continent. They Ship anything and everything to anywhere and everywhere they have no Moral Qualms about the transportation of slaves or illegal commodities. The Directors of the Company are wealthy beyond compare some of them have ammassed personal fortunes similar in size to the Treasury of various countries. The Company is at the present time practically a part of the Beerdwarf State and many company ships fly the Beerdwarf Flag. Within the Company there is no racial discrimination and any races may join the company there are huge numbers of Humans and Elves as well as Several Dwarves. There is often infighting within the company since promotion is often obtained through "Dead Mens Boots" due to the Companies manner of only promoting members when there is a vacancy in the ranks above them. Pay for Members of the Company is fairly low but there is ample oppurtunity to make a bit of extra coin through making deals with local merchants and collecting tarrifs from merchants in the Companies Employ. Corruption within the Company is commonplace and you would be hard pressed to find a member of the company who hasn't dipped his purse into the company coffers. Very little is done about the corruption as the Leaders of the Company are most involved in it. It is fairly regular for a company employee to hire an assasain to kill his superiors so that he may gain advancement quicker. Advancement in the Company is fairly slow without the use of hired killers etc. It may take several years before a member of the Company may gain promotion above the lowliest of ranks. The Company also act as loansharks in places where they have a base. Their loans increase by one thousand gold for every day they remain unpaid. If the amount owed exceeds 50,000 Gold they will send thugs to collect the money they're owed. The Company is known to offer a wide selection of Goods at their Headquarters in what members of the company refer to as the '"Three Cities" 'Wildecoast, Beerdwarfxium and Kendercast Posts in the Company Why Join the Company? Money There is a great deal of wealth available to a smart fellow in the employ of the company. However a man must keep his wits about him if he intends to rise to the top. See the World The Company has a great number of posts all around the Eastern Coast and the Islands which lie off it. There are few better ways to see the remote parts of the world and being in the employ of the company is a cheaper way than most. Meet Interesting People The Company often deals with members of the Aristocracy in foreign lands, remember to be courteous to foreign noblemen you should encounter during your employ in the company and perform the required "Hobnobbing" with the sufficent skill. Kill Them The Company often finds it nessersary to "remove" troublesome individuals. It's all in a days work for the members of the company at some point in the future it may be deemed nessersary for a "Hostile Takeover" of a nation to be preformed Ranks The positions of "Director" and "Director General" are posts which are on the "Board of Directors" who run the company. There are Twenty Four Directors of the Company. Probationers are unpaid because they are new to the buisness and are expected to tag along with a more skilled member of the company however they are often left to their own devices. Ways of Making money in the Company Recruiting Local Merchants Some merchants in all the Major cities are employed by the company. Many others aren't so company men often attempt to recruit these merchants. There is a bounty of ten thousand gold for every merchant a company man can recruit. Collecting Tarrifs on Local Merchants Each Merchant in the Employ of the Company agrees to pay a sum of a thousand gold to the companies agents each day and a 25% cut of this is given to the company member who collects it. Some corrupt company men simply run off with the money rather than returning it to the company offices and lie about the merchant having handed it over. Transporting Goods The Company Headquarters in each of the Major Cities send out goods to merchants in the employ of the company. A Sum of some 500 Gold is paid in exchange for the safe delivery of these goods. However some corrupt company employees sell the goods to Smugglers in exchange for a far larger sum. Category:Locations in Wildecoast Category:Locations in Beerdwarfxium Category:Locations in Kendercast